EL BBRAE ES REAL
by las cuervo00
Summary: [recomendado leer antes mi historia "por no echarle valor"] Chico Bestia ve algo en el comunicador de Rae que no le gusta ni un pelo... ¡Ella sale con un tipo que no es él! Es la historia de como él mete la pata con Rae una y otra vez. -Bbrae TODO, muy muy poco de Robstar- Humor y Romance. (AHORA SÍ QUE SÍ, ES EL BUENO. Que lo volví a subir por segunda vez y se comía palabras :D)


Summary: [recomendado leer antes mi historia "por no echarle valor"] Chico Bestia ve algo en el comunicador de Rae que no le gusta ni un pelo... ¡Ella sale con un tipo que no es él! Es la historia de como él mete la pata con Rae una y otra vez. -Bbrae TODO, muy muy poco de Robstar- Humor y Romance.

Disclaimer: los teen titans son de otros, pero eso ya lo sabemos.

[N\A]: Bien, para quien lea esto: os recomiendo leer primero un one-shot que hice de Bbrae también, que se llama "Por no echarle valor".

Sí la leéis veréis que hay cosas relacionadas y disfrutaréis mucho más este fic. Si os gusta, lo odiáis, hay alguna parte que odiáis o que os encanta, decírmelo en los reviews. ¡Espero que disfrutéis de la historia! :)

P.D.O: Este Fic es todo el rato el pensamiento de Chico Bestia en primera persona, porque sí, en el fondo piensa de vez en cuando.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

" El Bbrae es real. "

-¿Quieres dar un paseo más tarde? Me ayuda a relajarme y todo eso.-Dijo Rae con su típica mirada fría y sin sentimientos. Yo le miro un poco aturdido, porque me había quedado soñando despierto por culpa de haberme quedado mirándola (cosa que como buen Chico Bestia que soy, voy controlando, porque la última vez que me pasó, estaba con Cy jugando a la consola y no vi como el cabeza de melón me hacía trampas en el juego y perdí.). Aunque que me pida acompañarla a un sitio es bastante... ¿Imposible? Casi nunca pasa. Mierda. Ella se ha quedado mirándome con un gesto de duda. Yo tardo mucho en dar una respuesta, y aún sigo embobado.-¿Chico Bestia?- me pregunta algo molesta.-¿Me has oído?

-eh... ¿Sí?-Ella frunce el ceño. Yo despierto de golpe y proceso la información en mi cerebro.-¡Sí, claro que te he oído!-Puedo escuchar la risita de fondo de Cy, a lo que yo prefiero no comentar nada. Es decir, estoy hablando con Rae-Rae (cosa que ella no suele hacer conmigo.), ¿¡Por qué narices querría entretenerme con Cy!? Yo me rasco la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí.-Me has preguntado que si salgo contigo a pasear...-Rae asiente con la cabeza. Yo pongo un gesto triste. Mierda, justamente me lo pide hoy, que es cuando lo voy a preparar todo. MIERDA. Yo trago saliva. Necesito una excusa. Esto me va a doler decirlo...-Lo siento Rae, iría, pero...-Empiezo a rascarme la cabeza. Vamos Garfield, ¡piensa por una vez cerebro! ¡Una maldita cuartada fácil! ¡No menciones nada sobre citas! (Ya me gustaría tener una cita con Rae. En mi mundo perfecto, yo hubiera quedado con ella al cine sobre las siete, nos hubiéramos enamorado, casado y luego tenido hijos...) ¡NO! ¡CEREBRO MALO! ¡LO QUE SEA MENOS ESO!-He quedado.-Mierda.

Todos se giran para mirarme. Robin deja de leer el periódico y escupe su café de golpe, Star hace explotar un plato de algo pastoso que estaba preparando sobre la cara de Sedita, Cyborg se gira del sofá, apagando a su vez la televisión. Todos lo hacen con una cara de sorpresa que solo pondría alguien cuando le han echado una maldición o cuando se enteran de que tienen un examen ese mismo día y no han estudiado nada. Yo miro a Raven pero, como siempre, entre su capa y su gesto inexpresivo, no puedo saber que piensa. Yo abro la boca para intentar decir algo y mejorar la situación, pero Rae es más rápida que yo.

-Entiendo. No pasa nada.-Se levanta cerrando su libro.-Chicos, me voy. Si necesitáis algo, llevo el comunicador encima.

Todos giran su cabeza para ver como Rae se marcha a paso lento, dejando la sala común atrás. Las puertas automáticas se cierran en el mismo instante en el que ella cruza el pasillo. Yo suspiro. Pronto me giro para mirar a los demás. Robin parece confuso, Starfire está claramente triste, pero Cyborg... Cyborg está rojo de la ira.

-¿¡Por qué has echo eso, enano con complejo de espinaca parlante?!-Dice Cy abalanzándose sobre mí. Me coge en peso desde el cuello de la camisa, y me zarandea en el aire.-¿¡Con quién narices has quedado, gnomo de jardín!?

-Amigo Chico Bestia, creo que tienes esa la enfermedad.-Starfire me arranca de los brazos de Cyborg y me toma la temperatura poniendo su mano en mi frente.-el amigo Robin me explicó que cuando los humanos están extremadamente con esa la enfermedad, hacen esa la cosa de "dilirar".-Yo miro a Star muy confundido.-¿Estás "dilirando" Chico Bestia?

-Star, se dice "delirar", y no creo que Chico Bestia esté enfermo.-Dice Robin mientras me separa de Starfire.

-¡Pero tío!-Grita Cyborg.-¡La ha dejado colgada! ¡A RAVEN!-Yo miro hacia otra parte.-¡CHICO BESTIA HA DEJADO COLGADA A RAVEN! ¿¡HOLA, ESO NO ERA IMPOSIBLE!? Ya no sé en qué creer...- Todos me miran, y en ese momento Robin tose para llamar mi atención.

-¿Y bien?-Dice Robin.-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado exactamente?

-¡Eso!-Grita con entusiasmo Starfire, la cual ahora vuela empujada por la esperanza.-¡El amigo chico Bestia debe tener esa la explicación lógica!

Esa es la desventaja de un plan super hiper ultra mega secretísimo, que no se lo puedes contar a nadie. Yo suspiré. La verdad, no puedo contar porque tengo que evitar quedar con Rae-Rae porque en todos los casos, alguno de ellos lo acabaría contando. Robin se lo diría sin dudar a Raven, o ella notaría que guarda algún secreto por su estúpido vínculo mágico que los mantiene super unidos (buuuh, como si ese pelo erizo obsesivo de Slade fuera mejor que yo. Uuuy mira, soy Robin, no voy a comer en tres días porque Slade ha vuelto a atacar. Tss.) . Starfire se lo contaría a Robin, porque obviamente están coladitos el uno por el otro y se lo cuentan todo, pero aún así Robin sigue hablando con Raven como si fueran hermanos o algo, siempre juntos. (Enserio, ¿¡Por qué le pediría a ese tío ir a la fiesta y no a mí!? Es decir, yo se lo pedí muy bien, ¡incluso se sonrojó! Aún así no recuerdo nada de esa noche porque Rae nos borró la memoria. Por lo visto, Mumbo Jumbo atacó y nos hizo una cosa rara en la memoria o no sé qué, y la única opción de salvarnos era borrando la memoria de todos sobre lo que había pasado en la fiesta. ¡MALDITO MUMBO, AHORA NO SÉ SI NUESTRA VENGANZA A ROBIN FUNCIONÓ O SI AL FINAL ME ATREVÍ A PEDIRLE UN BAILE!) Y Cyborg, puede que sea la mejor opción, pero no puedo confiar en él, lo subiría a las redes sociales o se enfadaría con alguien en su página de "Bbrae" y se lo soltaría, porque Cyborg tiene un oscuro secreto que descubrí hace muy poco. Fue hace dos o tres semanas, cuando intentaba bajarme el juego de "Mega Monkeys 9, la aventura monoespacial.". Me metí en su ordenador para conseguir el juego, pero ya había una página abierta. Os ahorraré detalles y iré al grano: él es un fan de la Raven y yo como pareja. Al principio me pareció un poco raro, pero cuando empecé a ver que incluso hacía historias de nosotros dos... Dejo de ser raro para dar miedo. También encontré un tarro con apuestas y los nombres de casi todos los teen titans, tanto honorarios como los que viven en la torre este. Algunos apostaban en contra (como unos siete, entre ellos el huele a pescado.) y otros a favor (donde encontré a Cyborg y a Starfire.), me pregunto que pensaría Rae si supiera sobre el bote. Pero lo peor no era eso, ni mucho menos, lo peor eran las fotos, los videomontajes, los lemmons... (Vale, ahora seguro que estáis pensando "Uy, Chico Bestia, ¿cómo sabes lo que es un lemmon si nunca habías visto el fanfiction antes?" Pues listillos, para que lo sepáis, lo sé porque en las historias que Cy había guardado en su cuenta había una parte especial que ponía "Lemmons". ¡Juro por todo el tofu del planeta que no lo leí! Bueno, puede que un poco. Vale, leí uno... ¡VALE MIERDA, LOS LEÍ TODOS Y ME GUSTO ¿VALE?!) No quiero ni recordarlo. Nunca he hablado de esto con Cy, pero creo que por el bien de nuestra amistad, es lo mejor. (Sobretodo por el pequeño detalle de que tiene una carpeta de lemmons sobre mí y Rae...)

-¿¡Y BIEN!?-Grita Cyborg mientras me agarra y me zarandea en el aire, de nuevo. Que mala costumbre.-¿¡NOS LO VAS A EXPLICAR?!

-Eh... Esto... Yo...-Vamos cerebro, dales su merecido, véngate por estos años de insultos a mi inteligencia, demuéstrales quiénes somos.-Yo... He quedado con...-Vamos... Piensa... Una chica... Di el nombre de cualquiera menos de ella...-¡Tara!- Mierda cerebro, ¿¡NO TE HABÍA DICHO CUALQUIER NOMBRE MENOS EL DE ELLA!? Cyborg me tira al suelo. Su mirada no está atenta a mí, si no a la puerta de entrada a la zona común. Veo las caras de Star y Robin, que tienen el mismo gesto de estupefacción y horror que Cyborg. Me giro para ver a una Raven con la capucha bajada y el gesto... ¿Triste? No sé, es muy serio, pero juraría que está más alicaida. Pronto caigo en el porqué de la cara de mis compañeros, para seguirles unos segundos después. Ella me ha escuchado... Me ha oído decir que voy a irme con Tara... Después me fijo en los trozos de taza rota que hay en el suelo. Ella los levanta con sus poderes, y envueltos en un aura negra los tira a la basura. Todos estamos en silencio, y pasado un rato, ella tose devolviéndonos a todos a la realidad.

-Solo quería deciros que no queda más papel higiénico en el baño de mi pasillo.-Ella se coloca la capucha y se gira para irse. Pero antes de marcharse para lo que posiblemente será lo que queda de día, dice una última cosa.-Y necesito una taza nueva.-Con eso se va.

Todos me miran furiosos, incluso Robin. Yo me separo un poco de ellos, ya que me han echo un corrillo y me están agobiando.

-Mirad chicos,-intento decirles moviendo mucho las manos, en un vano intento de tranquilizarles.-Esto es...

-Pura Glorfjanark amigo Chico Bestia, es Glorfjanark.-Dice Starfire, bastante furiosa.-¡La mejor amiga Raven te invita a ese el paseo y tu vas y le das esas las coliflores!

-Star, se dice calabazas, dar calabazas.-Le corrijo a Starfire. Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido y bufa un casi inaudible "gracias amigo Chico Bestia".

-Vale Star, creo que le hemos vuelto a interrumpir.-Dice Robin, volviendo a traer la calma.-Explícate de una vez Chico Bestia, porque ni tú mismo te crees que hayas dejado a Raven plantada por Tara.

-¡Vamos tío! ¿¡No se supone que lo habías superado y todo eso!?-Cy me dice muy desilusionado.-Todos sabemos que estas coladito por Raven, no nos vengas ahora con estas.

Empiezo a sudar. ¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué no he quedado con Raven por lo que vi en su comunicador? ¿Qué he planeado espiarle por todo Jump City hasta que sean las ocho y media? ¿¡QUÉ UN GÓTICO DE PACOTILLA ESTÁ TIRÁNDOLE LOS TEJOS!? En el mejor de los casos solo me impedirían ir a espiarla, y no me puedo permitir eso. Robin y Starfire me fulminan con la mirada, pero el peor es Cyborg sin ninguna duda. Lo entiendo, en parte, por eso de que tiene una obsesión con Rae y conmigo como pareja, es normal que se enfade así. Eso creo. Vale, si las miradas mataran, yo estaría asesinado tras una dolorosa y lenta tortura. ¿Tiene un tic en el ojo? Dios mío, no se como voy a salir de esta. Miro a mi alrededor; la tele, la cocina, pared, techo, cuadros, paneles, el conducto del aire... ¿El conducto del aire? No, demasiado evidente, además, nada más transformarme en mosca o lo que fuera Cy me aplastaría o me desintegraría con el Boyaahblaster (así bauticé al láser azul que sale de su brazo, sí, ese que podría desintegrarme en menos de un segundo.).Vale, definitivamente de esta tengo que salir hablando, lo que se dice usando el cerebro. Mierda.

-Vale... Lo explicaré.-Yo suspiro agotado. Tengo dos opciones; la primera es ser sincero y decirles la verdad, contarles mi super plan ultra mega hiper secretísimo y pedirles ayuda, y la segunda es intentar contactar con Tara y pedirle que tenga una cita ficticia conmigo para yo poder espiar a Raven sin ningún obstáculo. Soy un super héroe... Pero también soy un adolescente que necesita saber quién es ese perdedor que habla con MÍ Raven. MÍ CHICA. Pero hay que hacer lo correcto. PERO ESTÁ LIGANDO CON MÍ GÓTICA SIN CORAZÓN. ¿¡Y SI A ÉL TAMBIÉN LE INSULTA Y LE TRATA MAL!? O peor... ¿¡Y SÍ LE PEGA O LE LANZA POR LOS AIRES CON SUS PODERES!? ¡ESO SOLO ME LO PUEDE HACER A MÍ! Pero Rita siempre me ha enseñado que la sinceridad es lo mejor que se puede hacer y blablabla, que decir la verdad siempre es el mejor camino... Pero Rae está quedando con un tío... Pero la sinceridad... ¡Se acabo! ¡Rita también era la misma que me decía que siguiera mi corazón en todo momento! ¡Que no me preocupase por ser verde, porque la belleza está en el interior! ... ¿O eso fue de la bella y la bestia? Bueno, la idea es la misma. Ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer. Cojo aire y hablo.-He quedado con Tara porque nunca lo superé y Raven me ha pedido ir con ella un mal día, eso es todo.-Sí, soy un asqueroso mentiroso, pero por una buena causa. Al menos es una buena causa para mí, y lo más posible es que incluso sea la mejor noticia que le puedan dar a Cyborg en mucho tiempo. Aunque eso último es bastaaaante raro.

Después de decirles eso, Cyborg fue el primero que me gritó incoherencias (la forma elegante que utiliza Rae cuando nos gritamos y yo empiezo a hablar sobre cosas que no vienen a cuento. Si ya digo yo que es perfecta, hasta me enseña vocabulario nuevo... Y no solo vocabulario, todo tipo de cosas que no escucho... Dios... Cuando explica cosas y se echa la capa para atrás, dejando ver esa malla ajustada... ¡CHICO BESTIA! ¡NO PERVERSIONES, NO SEGUIR TU INSTINTO ANIMAL, ELLA NO ES UN ANIMAL, VIOLAR ES MALO, PENSAR ASÍ ES MALO! ¡PERO ES QUE TIENE UNOS PECHOS ENOR...! ¡NO LO PIENSES! Malditas hormonas. O eso es lo que dice Rae-Rae que son las cosas que me hacen pensar mal. Aunque desde la fiesta no me habla mucho y la última información que me dio sobre cosas interesantes fue esa, pero la alarma sonó y tuvimos que ir a por Mad Mood. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué narices ha dejado de hablarme de golpe y ahora me pide dar un paseo? DESPIERTA CHICO BESTIA, ESTAS EN MEDIO DE UNA GUERRA Y SOLO PUEDES DISTRAERTE). A los pocos segundos ya ni entendía lo que decía por culpa de los gritos de Robin y las súplicas en tamaraniano de Starfire, o como se diga su idioma. (También ayudó el que yo estoy distraído siempre...)

Después de casi veinte minutos de gritos por parte de todos, insultándome y demás, han acabado discutiendo entre ellos, excepto Star que se ha puesto a suplicar a Robin que le explicase el comportamiento de las personas, sobre la causa de mi estupidez, lo que yo aprovecho para escabullirme convertido en ardilla y correr hasta mi cuarto. Llego sudando de los nervios, nada más entrar cierro la puerta de golpe y me apoyo en la puesta, arrastrándome en ella hasta caer al suelo. Ah, hogar dulce hogar. Mi habitación, llena de pósters de rubias en bikini, de bandas de música y de mis animales favoritos colgando de las paredes. También hay unos cuantos dibujos míos, sobretodo encima de mi cama. Lo mejor de mi cuarto es que puedo poner todo lo que me de la gana a primera vista, porque como a todo el mundo le da mucho asco entrar porque "está rodeada de escoria y cosas superfluas e inútiles" o eso me dice Rae siempre que nos peleamos, lo que viene a ser casi todos los días. (O solía decirme...) Fíjate si puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, que incluso tengo una foto de Rae entre mis dibujos (los cuales también son de Rae, al menos un gran parte.). Pero eso nunca lo va a saber nadie, NADIE. Colgando de la litera está mi querida guitarra española, y a su lado mi gorro de mexicano. El suelo no se puede ni ver por la cantidad de cosas que hay tiradas. Yo respiro el aire de mi habitación... Huele a patatas, a mancha y a Axe. La verdad, creo que debería mandar una carta de agradecimiento a los creadores de ese desodorante, gracias a él llevo como dos años sin lavar mi ropa. Sonrío y avanzo por mi cuarto. Bien, repasemos el plan, ahora que han habido unos pequeños cambios. Conociendo a Cy, seguro que me espiará para ver si digo la verdad, por lo que sí que voy a tener que quedar con Tara. Yo suspiro, justo lo que me faltaba, más problemas. ¿¡Por qué narices me ha dado por colarme en la habitación de Rae para cotillearle las cosas!? ¡SI SU MALDITO DIARIO NO SE PUEDE NI LEER! Lo triste es que sé la respuesta.

Chico Bestia, calma. Me acuesto en la cama de abajo de mi litera (ya que hace años que no limpio lo que hay en la de arriba, y os aseguro de que hoy no va a ser el día en que lo haga.), y veo el comunicador. Las 4:00 p.m. brillan en grande en la pantalla, de acuerdo, tengo cuatro horas y media para averiguar donde han quedado Rae y el pardillo, hacer que Tara salga conmigo de pega y todo eso siguiendo a Rae pero sin que Cy se de cuenta de lo que planeo. Yo bufó. ¿¡DESDE CUANDO SE ME HAN PUESTO LAS COSAS TAN DIFÍCILES!?

Lo primero es saber donde van a quedar esos dos. En teoría Rae-Rae se ha ido a pasear por ahí para tranquilizarse y todo eso, eso me da vía libre para colarme por su cuarto convertido en mosca. Salgo de mi habitación convertido directamente en mosca, para colarme en la de ella, que está justo al lado de la mía. Entro a la habitación a la que estoy más acostumbrado de lo que debería, ya que ya sé que cosas puedo tocar y cuales me pueden comer y tampoco me afecta la oscuridad o las velas apagándose y encendiéndose de vez en cuando. Entro y me tumbo en la cama de Raven, como suelo hacer. Me encanta como huele: a limpio, a libros viejos y a lavanda silvestre. Es por culpa de su champú y el suavizante que esconde en secreto para sus cosas, del cual todos conocemos su existencia, pero no decimos nada. Ella en realidad huele a calor, a limpio y a arena. Es una forma que me he inventado, porque describir los olores de la gente es muy difícil. Por ejemplo: Robin huele a betún, a sudor y a gel fijador de pelo; Starfire huele a entusiasmo, felicidad y a limón; y Cyborg huele a hierro y a sinceridad. Sigo con mi ritual y abro su diario, solo para no entender ni jota. Ni siquiera encuentro nombres propios, lo único que puedo entender son las fechas de cada día, ya que la pone en la esquina superior derecha en números. Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño enfadado, sé que algún día encontraré aunque sea mi nombre, o, si tengo suerte, tocaré algo del diario que haga que por arte de magia se pueda entender lo que pone. Lo siguiente que hago es coger su ordenador secreto, que tiene escondido detrás de un cojín bajo su cama. Lo descubrí cuando tuve que esconderme debajo de su cama porque Rae entró de sopetón. Por suerte la habitación es muy oscura y no le dio tiempo a verme, e incluso descubrí ese portátil.

Abro el ordenador y me acomodo en la cama con forma circular y con sábanas moradas oscuras. Me pongo tres o dos cojines de los diez que tiene y me hago una especie de sillón con cojines. Abro sesión en el ordenador y voy al historial de internet, donde se pueden ver las últimas páginas que ha visitado. Después de varias páginas aburridas sobre mitología y hechizos, me encuentro con que Raven ha entrado a una página de chats. Abro en el link con la esperanza de que no haya cerrado la sesión en esa página, y en efecto, se le ha olvidado guardar sesión. Veo los últimos chats recientes. Uno es de Rose, la hija de Slade con la que se lleva tan bien, de Jinx, que no sabía ni que fueran amigas, de Starfire, lo cual no me sorprende, de Aqualad... ¡De ese aliento a pez! ¿¡POR QUÉ SIGUE HABLANDO CON RAE-RAE!? Calma Chico Bestia. CALMA. Tienes que descubrir quién es el misterioso chico. ¿Y si es Aqualad? Abro el chat que han tenido y lo leo:

"Aqualad: Hola Raven, ¿qué tal te va? 12:30 a.m.

Yo: Hola Aqualad. Bien, ¿y tú?  
1:30 p.m.

Aqualad: Bien, bien... Solo quería saber si vas a hacer algo el viernes por la noche. No sé... Te echo de menos.  
1:35 p.m.

Yo: Aqualad, me alegro de que estés bien, pero no pienso quedar contigo. Lo siento, adiós.  
1:48 p.m.

Aqualad: Raven por favor, piénsalo  
1:48 p.m.

Aqualad: Raven, no tiene por que ser una cita si no quieres, dame una oportunidad.  
1:50 p.m.

Aqualad: Raven, ignorarme no sirve de nada, se ve perfectamente que estás en línea.  
2:35 p.m.

-El usuario ha sido bloqueado.-"

Después de casi gritar de la alegría empiezo a reír. Pobre Aqualad, que pringado es. ¡Así me gusta Rae, dando calabazas a los peste a sardina! Todo esto hace que sonría automáticamente, pero luego me tranquilizo. Chico Bestia, recuerda por qué estas cotilleando todos sus chats. Después de ver unos cuantos más de Kid Flash, Argent, Kole y Jericho, encuentro uno muy raro. El nombre es solamente "Todd". Todd... Todd. ¿¡Y sí es el pringao!? Abro su conversación, la leo y nada más hacerlo noto las ganas de matar a ese tío aumentando en mí:

"Todd: Ey Rae.  
2:25 p.m.

Yo: Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Estás mejor desde lo de la última vez? De verdad que lo siento.  
2:26 p.m.

Todd: Tu tranquila Rae, solo fue una pelea con un tío en un bar, sabes que he soportado mucho peores. Además, se ganó ese puñetazo por decirte esas guarradas.  
2:34 p.m.

Todd: Bueno, olvidemos eso. ¿Te apetece quedar el miércoles en el café que hay frente a la pizzería sobre las ocho y media? Va a ir un grupo de Rock alternativo. Molará.  
2:34 p.m.

Yo: Vale, suena bien.  
2:36 p.m.

Todd: Perfecto. Me tengo que ir, hablamos por el móvil. Adiós Rae.  
2:37 p.m.

Yo: Adiós, y no me llames así.  
2:38 p.m."

Cierro el portátil controlando que no lo rompiese del golpe. Calma Garfield, calma. ¿¡PERO CÓMO VOY A CALMARME CUANDO EL OTRO DÍA PARECE QUE SE PELEO POR ELLA!? Calma, calma, calma. Tú te peleas por ella constantemente, siempre la cubres en todas las batallas y recibes los golpes por ella. Sí, ese tío no puede igualar eso. Yo soy mucho mejor, sí señor. Bueno... A menos que él sea más alto y guapo que yo. Y más fuerte. Y pueda hablar de libros con ella. ¡O QUÉ SEA MÁS GRACIOSO QUE YO! ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR. De acuerdo, ya sé donde van a quedar, ahora solo me queda quedar con Tara. Salgo de la habitación y me meto a la mía, evitando pisar todas las latas de refresco, las bolsas de patatas fritas de soja y la ropa que tengo tirada por el suelo. Voy a la mesita de noche llena de cómics, donde está arriba del todo mi comunicador. Lo abro y busco el contacto de Tara.

¿La verdad? No hablo con Tara desde hace un montón. Pero hubo una temporada, cuando descubrí que vivía, que siempre quedaba con ella a la salida de su instituto. Intenté que fuera lo mismo de antes, pero ella era otra persona totalmente diferente. Aún así, Tara es muy buena persona y no es mala chica, solo que no es Terra, así que perdimos el contacto. Le doy a llamar para quedar con ella. Le explicaré la situación y seguro que ella me ayuda, total, no pierde nada por ayudarme. El teléfono suena hasta que una voz contesta.

-¿Hola?-Dice Tara desde el otro lado.

-¡Hola Tara! Soy Chico Bestia. ¿Qué tal?

-¡Hola Bestita! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Muy bien, ¿y tú?-Suena bastante contenta, lo que hace que me salga una sonrisa.

-Bien, bueno... En realidad te llamaba para ver si me puedes ayudar con una cosa.-Yo empiezo a masajearme el cuello por los nervios.

-Claro, solo dime.-Dice con un tono alegre. Bueno, por lo menos no lo ha dicho sin ganas o enfadada.

-Verás... Tengo que espiar a una persona que es muy importante para mí. El caso es que para poder espiarle he dicho que iba a una cita.-Ella asiente desde el otro lado.-¿Me harías el favor de ser mi cita falsa para poder espiarle?-Ella se ríe por la otra línea.

-¡Claro, ningún problema! ¿A qué hora?-Yo sonrío.

-Para prepararnos te espero en la pizzería a las ocho. La persona a la que quiero espiar ha quedado a las ocho y media frente a la pizzería, ya te doy más detalles cuando quedemos.-Yo sonrío entusiasmado.-¡Muchísimas gracias, te debo una! ¡Adiós, nos vemos luego!

-Adios Bestita.-Dice casi cantando.

Yo cuelgo y sonrío. Perfecto, primera parte COMPLETADA. Lo siguiente será encontrar en mi cuarto ropa que huela decentemente, o que no huela demasiado mal y pongo desodorante Axe por encima. Salgo de mi cuarto para ducharme silbando, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, voy prácticamente bailando por el pasillo, cuando me choco con algo y caigo de culo al suelo. Miro al frente para encontrarme con una Star bastante aturdida. Yo me levanto y le ofrezco mi mano para ayudar a levantarle, la cual ella acepta a regañadientes.

-¿Qué te pasa Star?-Le digo bastante triste, incluso mis orejas se han caído.-¿por qué estás así conmigo?

-No me pasa ese el nada, gracias compañero Chico Bestia.-Dice Star muy molesta.-Pero a ti si que te pasa el algo y no nos lo quieres contar.

-Star... Ya os he dicho que no me pasa nada.-Digo yo suspirando. Odio mentirles, pero ellos impedirían que espiase a Rae y dirían algo como "la privacidad es un derecho de todos los ciudadanos, hay que respetarlo, blablabla".

-¡Pues la amiga Raven está lo triste por tu culpa, porque a veces tu eres muy lo tonto!-Dice Star. En ese mismo segundo, se tapa la boca con las dos manos y abre mucho los ojos. Yo levanto las orejas y le miro con sorpresa.

-¿Rae-Rae habla de mí?-Ella niega con la cabeza. Yo le miro con picardía.-Vamos Star, si me dices que te ha dicho Rae, yo te contaré una de esas historias de la tierra que tanto te gustan.-Ella parecía dudosa.

-Pero la amiga Raven dijo que no podía contárselo a nadie...-Dice Star bastante triste.

-El cuento será de una princesa a la que le salva un príncipe...-Le digo tentador.

-Pero yo hice esa la promesa...-Dice Star, cada vez más dudosa.

-Hagamos una cosa que hacemos en la tierra. Yo prometo no contarle a nadie lo que me vas a decir, y a cambio te doy otro secreto y tú tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie. ¿Trato?-Pongo la mano y ella, tras unos cuántos segundos la aprieta y cierra el trato. Yo sonrío y ella también.-Perfecto, primero yo, para que veas que lo digo en serio.-Ella asiente.-¿Recuerdas la acción de gracias del año pasado? Cuando Robin se puso gel caducado en el pelo y se le quedó pegajoso y tieso durante dos semanas, y a él casi le da un ataque.-Star asiente.-Pues verás, no fue un gel caducado, lo que pasa es que le gasté una broma y cambié su gel por una de las cosas que tiene Rae por su cuarto que tenía el mismo aspecto.-Star se tapa la boca y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, evitando reírse.

-¡Pero si el amigo Robin estuvo ese el ridículo!-Dijo Star, a lo que yo me río. Ella ve reírme y no puede evitarlo, y se contagia. Tras unos segundos paramos de reír y Star sigue.-Bueno, creo que me toca.-Yo asiento impaciente.-La amiga Raven ha venido a mi cuarto en busca de uno de sus libros, y yo le he preguntado que por qué se le veía ese el triste en los ojos, ella lo negó, pero después de preguntarle mucho, dijo que era porque tú eras a veces el tonto y no te dabas cuenta de las cosas. Luego yo le he preguntado que cuales eran esas las cosas, pero ella solo me ha dicho nada, luego le he preguntado que qué pensaba de tu cita con esa la Tara y ella me ha respondido algo lo muy raro que no he entendido. Ha dicho algo como "Ya le he encontrado utilidad a mi sala de torturas" o algo así. Luego se río de una forma rara, se le pusieron los ojos rojos y al instante los cerró y me pidió perdón. Luego huyó de este mí cuarto, y no sé dónde está.-Star sonríe.-Eso es todo, excepto esa la parte en la que me dice que no se lo cuente a nadie.-Yo asiento y sonrío mucho.

-Star, me has alegrado el día.-Le doy un abrazo.-Tengo que irme, ¡luego hablamos!

Voy corriendo a ducharme. Después de lo que me ha dicho Star, tengo pruebas de que Rae está celosa. ¡Celosa, de mí! Parece un sueño. Aún así, tengo que seguir con el plan. Rae va a salir con un capullo que se pelea en los bares, obviamente tengo que vigilarlo de cerca.

Después de ducharme me cuelo en la habitación de Cy para coger el equipo de vigilancia, que consiste en un pinganillo y un cacharro con una antena, que se supone que escucha las conversaciones de los enemigos, aunque en este caso va a ser la conversación de Rae y ese tipo. Salgo corriendo de ahí y me preparo para todo. Son las siete menos cuarto, ahora solo toca esperar a que sea la hora.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ya estamos en posición. Son las ocho y cuarto, Tara acaba de llegar y le he explicado el plan. La cosa consiste en hacer que estamos cenando, pero he cogido un sitio estratégico en la pizzería en el que se puede ver gran parte del interior del café desde una parte que tiene la pared de cristaleras. Para una persona normal sería imposible distinguir a nadie de la cafetería, pero para un chico con todas las cualidades de los animales, puedo ver perfectamente. El trabajo de Tara consiste en darme conversación, en pedir la pizza y todo lo demás, mientras yo sonrío y asiento de vez en cuando. Antes de salir vi a Cyborg siguiéndome con el T-car, bastante bien escondido, aunque no lo suficiente para el gran Chico Bestia.

-¿Ahora qué?-Dice Tara.-¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues pedir una pizza vegetariana y otra hawaiana pero sin jamón.-Yo sonrío.- A ti te encantaba la hawaiana, ¿sabes? Y siempre la pedías sin jamón cuando quedábamos juntos.

-Bueno, no me acuerdo, pero sí que es verdad que la hawaiana es mi favorita.-Ella sonríe.-No sabes lo raro que es que una persona te conozca tan bien y tú no puedas recordar casi nada de...

-¡Melocotón!-Interrumpo a Tara porque esa era la señal para que supiera que ya había visto a Rae y al chico misterioso. Los dos van con ropa de civiles, lo que es más adecuado cuando no vamos en grupo los cinco. Ella lleva una camiseta morada y unos vaqueros negros rotos, junto a unas converse negras. El chaval lleva unas zapatillas rojas, unos pantalones grises desgastados y una sudadera negra, que le tapaba la cara. Eso me molesta. ¿Ella se destapa la cara por una vez en su vida, y queda con un encapuchado? Yo resoplo, y oigo a Tara por detrás suspirando. El plan comienza.

-Dentro del café, 8:34 p.m.-

-Bueno Rae, ¿vas a querer un té como siempre?-Rae resopla ante eso.

-Y tú querrás un café, ¿me equivoco?-El chico se gira de cara a Raven, pero sigo sin poder ver su cara.-Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-¡Vamos Rae! No creo que eso haga daño a nadie.-Dice el chico, lo que hace que Raven deje de fruncir el ceño. ¡ESO EN EL IDIOMA DE RAE ES IGUAL A UNA SONRISA!-Así estás mucho mejor, algún día te sonsacaré una sonrisa, ya verás.

-Pues ponte a la cola.-Él chico empieza a reír.

-¡Rose!-La camarera se acerca a ellos, antes no la he podido ver bien porque estaba de espaldas, pero ahora que se ha vuelto compruebo algo muy interesante. ¡Es la hija de Slade!-La famosa Rose Wilson, tan guapa como siempre.

-Vamos Todd, déjate de cuentos, ahora que eres una persona decente no tienes el mismo encanto.-¿Un tío decente? ¿¡ACASO ANTES ERA UN CRIMINAL!? ¿¡CON QUIÉN NARICES ESTÁ QUEDANDO RAE-RAE!? Él ríe un poco, y Raven tiene una expresión calmada que solo le he visto unas cuantas veces.-¿Lo de siempre?-Ellos asienten y se sientan en una mesa, que está junto al ventanal, para mi suerte.

-Rae, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Se te ha pasado la fecha de algún libro de la biblioteca o qué?-Ella le echa una mirada fulminante mientras que el tipo se ríe.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Jason, hoy estás muuuuy gracioso.-Dice irónicamente. Con que el chico se llama Jason Todd... Mmm... Puedo buscarlo luego en internet.

-Ya bueno, no creas, solo que tú estás especialmente amargada hoy.-Ella mira hacia la ventana, pero él le coge de la barbilla y obliga a Rae a mirarle a los ojos, los cuales son imposibles de ver para mi por culpa de la capucha.-Se nota en ese brillo violáceo tan bonito de tus ojos. Me enfada cuando te pones así.

-Todd, déjalo, ya hemos hablado de eso.-Dice Rae, quitándole la mano de su cara. Yo suelto el aire que, por lo visto, había estado aguantando.-Además, no quiero hablar de mis problemas ahora, cuéntame ¿qué tal te va con ese trabajo en el gimnasio?

-Bueno, lo peor es que tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana, pero lo compensa que tengo acceso al gimnasio gratis.-Yo escucho a Tara hablándome por detrás, pero estoy mucho más atento a la conversación de la cafetería. RAVEN ESTÁ SALIENDO CON UN MONITOR DE GIMNASIO. Seguro que es guapo y está cuadrado el cabrón. Esto solo me enfurece más, pero debo aguantar mis ganas de ir a matarle.-Además pagan bastante bien, incluso he podido alquilar el piso que quería.-Raven asiente más o menos feliz (toda la felicidad que pueda explicar Raven, claro.)-Esto... Quería decirte algo Rae.-Ella abre un poco más los ojos sorprendida. El chico parece tener un tono serio. La verdad, cuánto más le oigo hablar, más me suena su voz...-Nunca te di las gracias por lo de aquel día. En cierto modo fuiste tú la que me ayudó a salir de ese mundo, la que me enseñó que puedo ser mejor persona. Muchas gracias, enserio.-Lo peor no ha sido lo que ha dicho ese tío, lo peor es la cara roja que tiene que tiene Raven. ¡HA SONROJADO A MÍ RAE! Después de eso, ella se recoge el pelo en una oreja, lo que deja ver su sonrojo tímido. Él ríe ligeramente, pero de una forma cariñosa.-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así.

-Cállate Jason.-Dice Rae. Tras unos segundos ella vuelve a hablar.-Y... De nada. En el fondo siempre supe que eras buena persona. Además eso no tienes por qué agradecérmelo.

-¡Claro que sí!-Dice el chico. ¿¡ACABA DE AGARRARLE LAS MANOS!?-Me has ayudado muchísimo Rae, no te infravalores.-Ella se sonroja, en ese momento Rose los interrumpe.

-¿Qué pasa tórtolos? Traigo vuestros pedidos.-Dice Rose. El tal "Jason Todd" (buuuuuh, ¡piérdete!) ríe con entusiasmo. Rose va dejando el té y el café en la mesa.

-La verdad es que aquí el único tórtolo soy yo.-Dice el tipo.-Tengo sospechas desde hace semanas que nuestra pequeña brujita gótica tiene un flechazo secreto.-Rae se sonroja muchísimo y mira con cara de asesina al exdelincuente.

-¡Jason, eres idiota!-Eso provoca la risa de ambos: de Rose y el tipo estúpido y emo. -Además, yo no puedo sentir nada de eso, explotarían todos los fusibles de la ciudad.

-Se ve que lo niega porque parece ser que el idiota ese no parece sentir lo mismo.-Dice el encapuchado.-Al menos es lo que he conseguido conseguir de información.

-¡Anda ya! Si creo que es quién creo que es, está coladito por ella.-Dice Rose. Esto me produce nervios. ¿Otro chico? ¿Estoy persiguiendo al equivocado? Seguro que es uno de esos góticos de sus recitales emo de poesía a los que me lleva de vez en cuando. Aún así, este chico va detrás de MÍ RAE-RAE, necesito toda la información que sea capaz de reunir.

-Rose...-Dice Raven con un pequeño tic en el ojo que le sale cuando se pone furiosa. Oh sí, yo sí que conozco bien ese tic.

-Vamos Raven, ni que fuese nada nuevo, se nota a kilómetros de distancia quién es. ¿verdad que sí?-En ese momento Rose mira hacia la ventana, en mi dirección. Yo miro en todas las direcciones, presa del pánico. ¿Me habrá visto? Rose sigue mirándome, lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es esconderme bajo la mesa, pero a estas alturas no serviría de nada. Además soy verde, seguro que ya me ha reconocido. Joder, joder...-Mierda, qué sucias están las ventanas. Seguro que el imbécil del jefe me va a hacer limpiarlas luego.

-Sí, tú habla de la suciedad de las ventanas.-Dice Todd con ironía.-¡no me puedes dejar así, tienes que decirme quién es!

-¿Enserio?-Dice Rose. Raven le mira negando con la cabeza de manera suplicante, mientras que Todd asiente con fuerza e insistencia. Rose sonríe con picardía y maldad.-Creía que el gran "Red X" sería capaz de saber una cosa así de eviden...

-En la pizzería, 9:23 p.m.-

Se me ha caído el aparato de la antena al suelo, y he perdido toda la señal. Red X... ¿Red X? ¿El Red X contra el que hemos luchado tanto tiempo? ¿El Red X que lleva sin atacarnos tres o cuatro meses? ¿Ese Red X? Esto lo cambia todo. Me levanto de la pizzería y Tara me mira preocupada. Busco el punto de espionaje de Cyborg, cuando veo a un hombre vestido de chandal dentro de la pizzería. Me acerco a él y le quito la capucha.

-¿Qué narices?-Cyborg me mira estupefacto.-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?-Yo le miro muy serio.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo he sabido desde el principio, vi como me seguías desde la torre. ¡Tara, ven aquí!-Tara se acerca donde estamos Cyborg y yo.-Lo siento Tara, pero tienes que irte, la cosa se ha puesto seria.

-Tío, solo te estaba espiando para ver si decías la verdad, porque es muy raro que hayas dejado tirada a Raven, y lo sabes.-Tara nos mira confusa.

-¿Estábamos espiando a Raven? ¿La misma Raven que echa magia negra y lucha en vuestro equipo?-Yo asiento. Cyborg nos mira con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-¿¡ESTABAS ESPIANDO A RAVEN!?-Dice Cy muy, MUY entusiasmado.-¿¡TODO ESTO ERA UNA MENTIRA PARA PODER ESPIAR A RAVEN TRANQUILO!?-Yo asiento y me llevo la mano a la nuca.

-¡Cyborg, no es momento para entretenerse!-Yo me giro y miro a Tara.-Cuida de ella, yo tengo que ir a por ese cabrón.

-Espera tío, espera, espera, espera.-Dice Cyborg interrumpiéndome el paso.-¿Qué cabrón, qué dices?

-ESE TÍO ESTÁ TONTEANDO CON MÍ RAE, EL MALDITO RED X ESTÁ INTENTANDO SEDUCIR A MI RAE, HA ECHO QUE MÍ RAE SE SONROJE.-Cyborg me mira totalmente sonriente. Yo he perdido los nervios completamente.-¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE SE LE ACERQUE NI UN CENTÍMETRO MÁS!

Lo siguiente que sé es que me he convertido en lobo y voy de cabeza hacia el café. Mi oído ultra sensible escucha como la gente empieza a alterarse por lo cerca que me estoy del café. En el último segundo me vuelvo a transformar en humano y entro con una sonrisa radiante en el local. Voy con unos pantalones cortos de color caqui y una camiseta amarilla en la que pone "What I love most is my sofa" en letras verdes, con unas zapatillas marrones. Me acerco a la mesa de Rae, evitando a una camarera que me iba a preguntar que quería o donde quería sentarme.

-¿Chico Bestia?-Dice Raven frunciendo el ceño y alzando una ceja. ¿por qué conmigo hace esos gestos de odio y con Red X se sonroja? VOY A MATAR A ESE TIPO.-Chico bestia, ¿qué narices...?

-¡Hombre Raven, ¿qué tal?!-Digo sentándome a su lado.-¿Te importa que me siente aquí?-Ella abre la boca, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, le interrumpo.-¿quién es este chico? ¿Es un amigo tuyo? No sé por qué, pero su cara me suena mucho...

-Hola, me llamo Jason Todd, encantado.-El chico se baja la capucha y puedo ver bien su rostro. Yo reprimo las ganas de darle un puñetazo. El chico es de pelo castaño y de ojos azules, el maldito Red X parece un puñetero modelo de Abercrombie.-Tú eres un amigo de Raven, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no lo haces.-Yo le miro de arriba a abajo, bastante arrogante, y luego sonrío.-Entonces... ¿Eres uno de esos góticos de la poesía de Rae-Rae? La verdad, tienes más pinta de chulito de bar.-Jason se ríe amigablemente, lo que hace que yo le odie más.

-Bueno, al menos se combinar colores, gnomo de jardín.-Yo frunzo el ceño y le pongo una cara de muy pocos amigos. ¿¡Qué narices le pasa a todo el mundo con llamarme gnomo de jardín!? ¡ESE MALDITO ALIENTO DE PEZ...!- ¿qué es ese olor? Dios mío.-Jason se tapa la nariz.-Huele a ropa sucia mezclada con un bote de Axe barato...

-Jason, no le sigas el rollo, insultándole solo me vas a enfadar.-Dice Raven.-¿A qué has venido Chico Bestia? ¿No habías quedado con Tara o algo así?-Me dice ella frunciendo el ceño, creo que sigue enfadada después de lo de esta mañana.

-¿Qué?-Yo me hago el loco.-¡Ah, sí! Bueno, es que vengo de acompañarla de casa, pasaba por aquí y he entrado al verte.-Yo le miro a los ojos.-La verdad, me siento fatal por haberte dejado tirada esta tarde, es decir, me pillaste en un mal día.-Yo paro y acerco mi mano a su cara, recogiéndole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.-Ese mechón de pelo siempre se te pone delante de la cara, es bastante molesto, no me deja verte bien. Ya bastante tengo con la capucha de siempre, tendré que aprovechar cuando vas vestida de civil.-Yo sonrío mucho y ella se pone muy roja, y bebe un sorbo de su té. Me encanta cuando se pone nerviosa. Su expresión no lo muestra, pero el árbol que se acaba de caer en el parque de enfrente por culpa de un aura oscura, sí.

Rae se gira y tose un par de veces, a lo que Jason reacciona. Parecen tener una especie de lenguaje secreto.

-Vaya que si pasabas, creía que te ibas a abalanzar sobre el café e ibas a romperlo todo cuando estabas transformado en lobo.-Dice Red X.-Por un momento me has asustado y todo.-En ese momento se ríe. Yo le sigo el rollo y me río mucho más alto. Él aumenta el volumen de la risa, y luego lo hago yo. Esto es la guerra, y él lo sabe.

-¡NO HACE GRACIA!-Un grito de Rae nos hace parar. Toda la cafetería nos mira, y Raven se pone la sudadera que se ha quitado Red X. ¿¡COMPARTEN LA ROPA!? Ya. Esto es lo último que me faltaba. Raven se tapa con la capucha y mira hacia otro lado.-Bueno. Creo que yo ya me voy.-Raven intenta levantarse, pero yo se lo impido.

-¡Venga Rae-Rae, no te cortes!-Red X me mira con curiosidad. Yo sonrío de oreja a oreja.-Dime, ¿cómo os conocisteis? ¿Sois amigos desde hace mucho?-Yo abrazo a Raven con un brazo. Miro directamente a Red X a los ojos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-Es que Rae a veces es muy tímida, pero en el fondo es muy sociable, ¿a qué sí Rae?

-Chico Bestia... No te pases ni un pelo con las preguntas.-Dice Rae. Estoy mirándole directamente a ella, ya que creo notar que se está sonrojando. Con el rabillo del ojo me doy cuenta de que Jason me sigue mirando atontado.

-¿Cómo narices lo has echo?-Yo me giro para mirarlo directamente a él, aún abrazando a Rae-Rae.-Es decir, la has llamado Rae como un millón de veces e incluso la has abrazado, y lo único que ha echo es callarse y hacer explotar unas cuantas cosas. Yo le digo Rae de vez en cuando y siempre me dice que no se me ocurra llamarle así.

-Porque lo odio.-Dice Raven cortante. Yo sonrío. Ella quita mi brazo de encima suya y tose un par de veces.-Es más, gracias por recordármelo Jason.-Yo miro a Rae con carita de cachorrito suplicante.

-Pero Rae-Rae, en el fondo te gustan mis abrazos, ¿a qué sí?-Ella resopla y mira hacia otro lado. Yo vuelvo a concentrarme en "Jason Todd", que a lo mejor ni es su nombre.-Bueno... Jason. ¿Tú que aportas a vuestra relación?-Jason me mira atónito, Rae me mata con la mirada.-Mí Rae es una chica muy especial, y si no puedes aportarle nada, se aburrirá de ti. Yo por ejemplo soy bueno contando chistes, ¿tú que sabes hacer J.T.? ¿Te puedo llamar J.T.?

-Eh... Bueno... ¿Aportar a la relación?-Dice Red X, que parece un tanto confuso.-¿Contar chistes?

-No le hagas ni caso Todd, este idiota no me ha echo reír con ningún chiste en todos los años que nos conocemos.-Dice Rae.-Además, ¿qué es eso de "mí Rae"? Chico Bestia, no soy ni de tu propiedad, ni un objeto.-Yo pongo cara de ofendido, pero no me sale convincente y queda cómica.

-¡Vamos Rae-Rae, sabes que en el fondo crees que soy gracioso!-Digo yo indignado.-¡Me lo dijiste una vez!-Yo me giro y miro a Jason.-Mira, te voy a contar unos cuantos. ¿Qué hace un mago en una piscina? Nada por aquí, nada por allá.-Me río y paro de golpe.-Espera, espera, otro.-Intento contener la risa.-¿Cuál es el objeto más divertido? La escoba, porque barriendo, va riendo, barriendo...-Empiezo a reírme mucho, y me seco una lagrimilla del ojo. Jason parece estar atento a otra cosa, pero me da igual.-El último y termino. ¿Cuál es el deporte favorito de las abejas? ¡Zumba!-Me vuelvo a empezar a reír como un loco, y me apoyo en Rae.

-Por favor Chico Bestia, todos sabemos que tus chistes son malísimos. Te lo decimos constantemente y no nos haces caso.-Dice Raven, totalmente seria, y quitándome de encima. De golpe habla Jason, muy enfadado.

-¿Qué narices acaba de pasar?-Jason parece horrorizado.-Raven... ¿Estás sonriendo?-Yo me giro para mirar como Rae se tapa la boca y como unas cuantas cosas de la calle explotan. Vaya lío ha echo, a la mierda la boquilla de incendios. Yo río a carcajadas, Jason me mira con el ceño fruncido.-¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

-Eh amigo, cálmate.-Le digo, secándome las lágrimas de la risa.

-No, no me calmo.-Dice Jason. El tono de vos va aumentando poco a poco.-Vienes aquí de golpe, sentándote al lado de mi chica y abrazándola, ¿y ahora haces que sonría? Tío, creo que tienes que irte.-Yo le miro sorprendido y sonrío.

-Jason... Para ya, no tienes ningún motivo para ponerte así.-Dice Raven. En ese momento arquea la ceja.-Además, ¿qué es eso de "tu chica"?-Ella suspira y le mira muy seria.-Todd, de verdad que me encanta quedar contigo y pasármelo bien, pero yo... Yo solo te veo como a un amigo.-Dice Rae. Yo abro mucho los ojos. ¿¡LE ESTÁ DANDO CALABAZAS!?-Eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que eso se acabe.

-¡Eh!-Digo yo sonriente. Jason parece muy furioso.-¿No era yo tu mejor amigo?-Me pongo la mano en el corazón, y hago un gesto dramático, apoyando la palma de mi mano en la frente.-Me siento traicionado, ¡Y yo que pensaba que era tu mejor amigo, qué dolor!

-Chico Bestia, para de hacer el tonto.-Dice Rae. Yo me pongo un poco más serio, pero sin quitar mi sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Este tío puede hacer lo que quiera delante tuya sin espantarte y sin que le eches la bronca. ¿Acaso es él chico que...?-Raven abre mucho los ojos y se baja la capucha. En ese momento, un aura negra le tapa la boca y le impide hablar. ¿¡Qué narices iba a decir Red X!? ¿¡POR QUÉ HE DEJADO DE CONTROLAR LO QUE PASABA EN TAN POCO TIEMPO!? En ese momento suspira y se relaja, el aura negra sigue tapando la boca de Jason. Ella me mira con cuatro ojos rojos de furia, que van en busca de sangre.

-Chico Bestia, eres el mayor retrasado mental de la faz de la tierra.-Si gira y coloca su mirada hacia Jason.-Y tú... Lo que has estado a punto de decir... ¿¡Qué narices pasa contigo!?-Rae repite su mantra y los ojos rojos desaparecen. En ese momento el aura negra que envolvía la boca de Red X desaparece.-Mirad, no sé que narices acaba de pasar.-Me mira a mí.-Tú no te comportas así con la gente normalmente, me has decepcionado mucho.-Ahora mira a Red X.-Pero tú... Pensaba que habías cambiado. Que ahora, después de todo lo que has pasado, por fin habías cambiado. Pero veo que no.-En ese momento Rae se levanta y se marcha. Jason y yo miramos todo el recorrido que hace desde la mesa a la puerta. Yo me quedo mirándome fijamente con Red X.

-Genial. Simplemente perfecto.-Red X empieza a aplaudirme.-¡Bravo! Has conseguido echarla. ¿Cómo te sientes?-Yo apoyo mi cabeza en mis manos, y apoyo los codos en la mesa.

-Mierda Red X, solo has echo que empeoraran las cosas.-Yo me recuesto para atrás y me dejo caer en el sofá.-¡Ahora ella me va a odiar para siempre! Me cago en la leche, ¡si no hubiese escuchado como le tirabas los tejos, no hubiera venido aquí a bajarte los humitos!-Jason me mira perplejo.

-Espera, espera, ¿sabías quién soy desde el principio?-Yo asiento bastante deprimido.-¿Has estado espiándonos?-Yo hago un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

-Bueno... Solo hoy. No me quiero imaginar el tiempo que lleváis saliendo.-Yo me tiro del pelo.-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡MALDITO CHULITO DE PLAYA! ¡PRIMERO EL PUÑETERO PRÍNCIPE DEL MAR MUERTO, LUEGO ESA FIESTA A LA QUE FUE CON ROBIN Y EN LA QUE NOS BORRÓ LA MEMORIA A TODOS, Y AHORA EL MALDITO RED X!-Yo hago un sonido de queja y cansancio.-Ya no sé qué más hacer para que se de cuenta de que estoy muy pillado de ella.-Yo ya he dejado de hablar con nadie, solo digo lo que pienso al aire.-¡MALDITO CYBORG! ¡CHICO BESTIA, SOLO TIENES QUE SER TÚ MISMO! ¡CHICO BESTIA, SEGURO QUE REGALÁNDOLE FLORES POR SAN VALENTÍN SE DA CUENTA! ¡CHICO BESTIA, BLA BLA BLA!-Yo grito.-¡TODO MENTIRAS, TÍO, TODO MENTIRAS!-Me levanto de golpe y miro a la ventana, en ella veo a Cy acercándose al café.-Genial. Genial, ¡PERFECTO! Ahora también viene Cy. ¿¡Y LA DE COSAS QUE ME VA A HACER CONTARLE!? Dios mío, yo creí que ya había pasado el peor día de mi vida. ¡PERO NO, QUE VA, ESTE MUNDO ME ODIA, SOLO SOY UN MALDITO GNOMO DE JARDÍN DESGRACIADO!

-¡Tío, CÁLMATE, TODO EL MUNDO TE ESTÁ MIRANDO!-Dice Jason, sujetándome de los hombros. Yo estoy borracho de ira, miro a mi alrededor y me río a carcajadas. La gente empieza a reírse conmigo. Me subo a la mesa y veo como Cyborg entra en la cafetería. Se acerca a mi mesa, pero yo he empezado mi discurso.

-¡CIUDADANOS Y CIUDADANAS DE JUMP CITY, HOLA, SEGURO QUE ME CONOCÉIS, SOY CHICO BESTIA, DE LOS TEEN TITANS, Y ESTOY COLADO POR MI COMPAÑERA RAVEN, A LA CUÁL PARECE QUE NO LE IMPORTO UN PITO!-La gente aplaude y me silba, y yo hago una pequeña reverencia.-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARME JUMP CITY, BUENAS BOCHES Y QUE APROVECHE!-Yo sonrío y bajo de la mesa. En ese momento me giro y miro a Jason.-Red X, paga la cuenta, yo tengo que irme.-El se queda mirándome bastante horrorizado y confundido. Yo sonrío. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de gritárselo al mundo... ¡He estado esperando poder soltarlo desde hace tanto tiempo! Cyborg me agarra del brazo y me saca corriendo del café, mientras todo el mundo aplaude. Incluso el grupo de Rock alternativo ese que estaba a punto de tocar me ha aplaudido.

Cyborg me monta en el T-car. Todo en profundo silencio. Yo intento poner música, pero él la apaga cada vez que la enciendo. Yo me cruzo de brazos y miro a Cyborg a la cara por primera vez, ya que he estado evitando su mirada por miedo a encontrármelo enfadado por haber montado el numerito. Pero me encuentro todo lo contrario, me encuentro con un Cyborg sonriente de oreja a oreja. Yo sonrío también.

-Chico Bestia, no quiero que pongas música de la radio.-Yo le miro confuso.-Porque en este momento, hay que poner mi disco de...-Cyborg saca de su antebrazo derecho un CD.-¡Gloria Gaynor!

-¡Cyborg, no me pongas eso!-Pero ya era demasiado tarde para quejarme. Cyborg ha puesto el disco y, en vez de cantar la letra, canturrea "lo sabía, se quieren." Durante todo el trayecto hacia la torre. Después de una tortuosa hora con Cyborg cantando "lo sabía, se quieren", bajamos del coche. Lo primero que hace Cy es pararme antes de subir al primer piso.

-Bestita...-Yo le sonrío un poco. A lo largo del viaje me ha dado tiempo a pensar en como la he fastidiado hoy con Rae, y en qué voy a hacer para que me perdone, cosa que va a ser muy difícil. Él me mira con un brillo mágico en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Cy?-Le contesto con mi tono normal. Él se acerca a mi oreja, sonriendo.

-¡EL BBRAE ES REAL!


End file.
